Keep On
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Rebecca Archer had to marry to save her father and herself from having no home. When given a surprising proposal and the war taking loved ones away, it is only the care from someone else who can remind you that there is more to live for. ThomasxOC
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Archer was eight years old when she and her parents moved down to South Carolina from Connecticut. She hadn't been too happy about the move. They moved away from a lovely house in a small town to a plantation. Though the land was pretty and spacious, she could not wrap her young mind around the idea of being a country girl. Yet, she never complained to her parents. Her mother had a weak constitution and her father had believed the country air and a little bit of work would do her a lot of good. Her father hired colored help, having acquired assistance from their neighbor Benjamin Martin whom her father held in high regard for a reason beyond her comprehension. The first time she laid eyes on Benjamin Martin was when he and his two eldest children had visited. She had been sitting in a tree while her father was out in the fields. Her mother was having one of her bad days and was resting in bed. Rebecca spotted the three Martins walking up the path. Turning around on her branch, she spotted her father a few yards away and shouted to him.

"Papa! Visitors!"

Her father looked up and out down the path. She watched as he hurriedly wiped his brow and made his way to the front of the house. He arrived as the visitors did. Rebecca examined the group from her hiding place. Benjamin Martin had brown hair and a very stern expression. Though, he didn't interest Rebecca as much as the two boys trailing behind him. The two were playfully pushing each other and laughing. The tallest, and obviously the eldest, of the two boys had somewhat curly blonde hair tied back with a blue ribbon. He had an appealing appearance. She didn't think he ever stopped smiling. The other boy had sleek brown hair, not yet long enough to tie back. He seemed more serious than his elder brother, which was a funny reversal of the typical stereotype about the older sibling being serious while the younger was goofier. Her father, Daniel Archer, shook Benjamin Martin's hand as they finally crossed paths.

"Benjamin Martin, how nice of you to visit my home! Welcome, welcome. My, these are quite strapping young lads. Yours I presume?"

Mr. Martin smiled and put a hand on the eldest's shoulder and his other hand on his younger boy's head.

"You would be correct. This is my eldest child Gabriel and my second son Thomas. I have two more boys and my daughter at home. My wife is taking care of our newest son who was born only last week."

My father gave Mr. Martin clap on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, sir, to you and your wife. It's nice to see you have such a large, healthy family. Ah, my dear Hannah…if only she were able to bear more. She'd been so sickly for years and she wanted to have at least three children. Alas…we were only meant to have our dear Rebecca. But, she is the world to us and we thank the Lord for her. Do come inside, Benjamin, so you can tell me the reason for your visit. Your boys can stay here in the yard and get to know Rebecca. She is up in that tree over yonder. Been listening to the conversation, my sneaky little darling."

Everyone looked up at Rebecca, who bunched up her skirts so no one could see underneath it. Gabriel smirked up at her while his younger brother, Thomas, looked confused. He wasn't used to seeing females in trees. Benjamin Martin smiled up at her and waved before following her father into the house. The boys moved over to the tree and looked up at her from below.

"What are you doing up there?" Thomas asked," Isn't it rather masculine to climb trees?"

Rebecca looked down at him and swung her legs back and forth.

"I can do whatever I please. It is my tree after all."

"It's your father's tree."

"And he lets me climb it."

Gabriel ruffled his brother's hair.

"Leave her alone, Thomas. I'm impressed you got up there in a dress. How did you manage that?"

She smiled down at him.

"Practice."

"Is that all you do all day? Climb trees?"

She shook her head.

"No. I sometimes go exploring in the woods and hunt down rabbits and birds. I also catch bugs in the fields for fun."

Thomas looked over at his brother.

"She's like a boy!"

Gabriel glared at his brother.

"Don't be rude. She's the coolest girl _I've_ ever met. Miss, I'm Gabriel Martin and this is my brother Thomas."

Thomas grumbled about being able to introduce himself which made me giggle.

"I'm Rebecca Archer. It is nice to meet you, Gabriel…Thomas…"

"Mind if we come up?" Gabriel asked.

"Feel free."

The two boys scrambled up the tree and sat on the branches. They talked from their spots in the tree until it was time for the boys to go home. Gabriel was very friendly and by the end of the visit, Rebecca knew she liked him very much. Despite him being four years older than her, they easily became good friends. Thomas had been rather quiet, but he wasn't at all antisocial. He seemed rather wary of Rebecca's tomboyish behavior and attitude. That wasn't to say he didn't like her, he just didn't know what to think. In the following years, the three spent much of their childhood spending time together. Rebecca even went to the Martin Household where she was homeschooled with the rest of the children. In 1773, both her mother and the Martin children's mother died of illness. She helped take care of the children with the housekeeper, Abigail, but her tomboyish behavior only increased as she only had a father figure to look up to. In the same year, her father had an injury out in the field, making it so that he could not work anymore and was unable to keep workers to farm the land. They slipped into debt and they got poorer and poorer. By the end of 1774, Rebecca barely had time to see her friends Gabriel and Thomas and they grew apart. It was only until 1776 that their friendship would be renewed in a very strange and sad turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas loved going to Charleston, South Carolina. He liked the busy and bustling city as it was more entertaining than being on the farm every day. He loved the farm, of course, but the city gave him a thrill. Being fifteen, he was now allowed to leave his Aunt Charlotte's house for a little while every day. On this particular afternoon, Thomas was walking around the market. Gabriel was off at a stall speaking to Anne Howard. If he remembered correctly, she had been Gabriel's first crush when he was eleven years old. He didn't begrudge his brother his decision to stay behind and speak with her. He felt more like an adult when he was by himself, anyway. As Thomas strolled past the butcher shop, he stopped as he recognized the man stepping out onto the street.

"Mr. Archer?"

The elder man turned and spotted the boy. He limped on his wooden leg to meet Thomas.

"Ah, Thomas Martin. How are you, boy?"

Thomas frowned. The man's face looked concerned and he had worry lines on his forehead.

"I'm rather well, but are you, Sir? You look…"

Mr. Archer sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"I must look terrible. To be honest with you, I can't handle the farm anymore even with Rebecca's help. The only chance I stand is to have her married off. It's the only way to keep us in a house. My land is so small now as I've been selling it out, but with South Carolina's joining the war, I am having a hard time doing anything more. If she marries, then at least she'll be taken care of and I know the dear would take care of me as well. I feel horrible about it and when I suggested this nasty situation to her she only smiled and nodded, telling me she understood. If I had my way she'd have better."

Thomas looked back at the butcher shop. Through the window he could see Mr. Hamforth, a heavy set man with more belly than anything else, slamming his meat cleaver down on the counter. He cringed at the sight and looked back at Mr. Archer.

"You plan to marry her off to Mr. Hamforth?"

Mr. Archer licked his lips and looked back at the shop.

"He's the only man willing."

"He's three times her age!"

He gave the young boy a sympathetic look.

""Tis not strange. Many men marry much younger wives. More children and a stronger help around the house. Believe me, if I had any other option, I'd take it."

"Where is Rebecca?"

"With her cousin. We're staying with my sister while we're here. Heading back tomorrow like most of the people here. Sorry about this, Thomas, but I must be moving along."

With a nod, he turned and began walking down the street. Thomas glanced back at Mr. Hamforth's shop. He thought for a moment before running up the street.

"Mr. Archer!"

Rebecca waited by the door like her father had requested. They'd only just gotten back from Charleston, yet her father told her that her future husband would be coming by to make everything formal and then official. She sighed and leaned her back against the wall beside the front door. She did not want to get married yet. Especially not to someone so much older than herself. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard a knock on the door. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, calming herself. Opening the door, she deflated slightly. Benjamin and Thomas Martin were standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Martin. Hello, Thomas. Uh, give me a moment."

She walked to her father's study and peeked in. He was writing down a few things at his desk.

"Papa, Mr. Martin and one of his sons is here. Should I let them in?"

Her father dropped his pen and hobbled up out of his seat and moved to the door.

"Of course you should!"

She blinked at him and followed him back to the front door. Smoothing down her baby blue dress, she cleared her throat. Before she could let them in, her father reached out a hand to Mr. Martin.

"Thank you for this, Benjamin. Really, you have no idea how much of a help this is. Come in, come in. Let's talk in the living room. Right this way."

As they stepped inside, Rebecca threw Thomas a confused expression, but he just gave her a small smile and gestured with his hand for her not to worry. She shuffled into the kitchen and made tea while listening in on the conversation occurring in the living room. Her stomach flipped with nervousness. She prayed that it was not Benjamin Martin she was marrying. What a way to be related to your best friends!

"Now, Thomas, I want to make sure that you want to go through with this," she heard her father tell the boy seriously," This is not something you can back out of at anytime."

She heard Thomas pause, but when he spoke, he was adamant.

"I have discussed everything with my father. I am committed to my decision."

"So you truly wish to marry my daughter?"

"That is my sincerest attempt."

The eavesdropping girl dropped the tray of teacups on the counter with a clatter. Nothing broke, but the teacups rattled against each other. Dashing into the living room, she grabbed Thomas's wrist and dragged him out of his seat.

"Pardon us for a moment please."

"Rebecca! " Thomas protested.

He was pulled out of the living room; out the front door, and out to the tree they had climbed millions of times when they were small. She swung around and turned to face her friend. He was giving her his signature look. Serious. She self-consciously patted down her light brown hair that she had worn down for the day on her father's request. He'd said it made her look like her mother. She believed it as she had many of her father's facial features and they stood out when her hair was up.

"Thomas, what is going on? You did not tell my father you would marry me did you?"

He gave her a sly look, a slight smirk on his face.

"Maybe I did…"

The teenage girl raised an eyebrow and glared at him. Thomas sighed and looked back at the house.

"Yes, Rebecca, I did. I met your father at the market yesterday coming out of the butcher shop. He told me everything and then I just…I told him I'd marry you."

She blinked at him, her jaw hanging slightly loose.

"You just…randomly decided then and there? Thomas, you've **never** found me to be the marriageable type! I doubt that opinion has changed in all this time!"

Thomas gave her an exasperated expression.

"Listen. You're father was going to make you marry Mr. Hamforth-"

"Eeugh…"

"So, I figured you are better off with me and well, you're not completely a boy…anymore."

She pouted at him, insulted.

"Oh, thanks…"

"That was supposed to be a complement?"

The two sighed. They stood quietly for a moment before Thomas looked up at her.

"Look, I talked everything over with my father. We won't get married till we are least seventeen and my father is going to support your father's farm so that you don't end up with nowhere to live. Or at least your father, since technically you would live with us otherwise. It's better this way for both you and your father."

Rebecca clenched her skirts in her hand. She looked up at Thomas with sad eyes.

"I don't want you throwing away your life to help us, Thomas. I don't."

He smiled and put a hand on her hair. She grunted in protest, worried about her hair, but looked up at him.

"Honestly? There was no one I was interested in so this doesn't bother me."

"But in the future…"

"Rebecca, would you rather I bed you or Mr. Hamforth?"

The young girl blushed profusely and looked away from Thomas. He cleared his throat and retracted his hand from her head.

"I-I'd have to say you…" she replied, quietly.

Thomas held his hand out to her and she looked up at him.

"Let's go make this official, shall we?"

Rebecca hesitated for a moment, but she took his hand and let him lead her inside. By that evening, she was officially Thomas Martin's fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca spent a lot of time at the Martin household over the course of the next year. She tutored the younger Martin children while maintaining a very awkward friendship with Thomas. Every afternoon, the Thomas had been encouraged to walk her back to her house. The walks were typically quiet. On one particular afternoon, Thomas surprised Rebecca by taking her hand on the walk home. She glanced up at him in confusion, knowing it couldn't be random.

"Thomas?"

The two stopped and Thomas looked down at their hands.

"What would you say about me joining the war?"

Rebecca blinked at him. He was fifteen, almost sixteen. She understood Gabriel joining. He was now nineteen. He was man by all accounts, but Thomas? She glanced around before frowning up at Thomas.

"You're…kind of young…"

Thomas's face contorted into one of annoyance.

"I wouldn't join till I'm seventeen. I had to make that deal with my father…"

"So…you're _telling_ me that you're going to join the war. You already got consent from your father to go and you're just informing me?"

Thomas was slightly surprised by how vicious her response sounded. She pulled her hand away from his and folding them in front of her as she started walking back down the path. He sighed. The way she squared her back, the pace at which she walked, and the way she held her head informed him that she was insulted. As she passed an apple tree leaning onto the path, she snatched one off the branch and tossed it in her hand. He couldn't help but grin to himself. Her boyishness came out when she was angry. He ran to catch up with her just as she tossed the apple at a tree in the distance, smashing it against the trunk.

"Were you imagining that I was that apple?" he asked.

"No."

She didn't look at him.

"Look," Thomas started," I'm sorry, but I feel like I should be fighting."

"And if you die?"

She stopped and turned to him. He stopped and looked down at her serious face.

"If I die…?"

"Yes. If you die. What happens to me? What happens to my father? What happens to your entire family? If you die, they'll be sad. If you die, I have to marry Mr. Hamforth after _you _came up with the idea of marrying me. If you die and I don't get married, both my father and I will be on the streets. And I don't have to tell you all the things that can happen to people living on the streets. Frankly, even if we weren't getting married, I'd still be upset with you. You're my friend, Thomas, I don't want to see you go off to battle and never come home."

They continued walking. Thomas thought about what she'd said. He was confused, though.

"You were fine seeing Gabriel go."

"Gabriel…how do I put this…? I wasn't thrilled about his decision, but I would never stand in his way of going. For you, I can at least try and block you."

Thomas blinked at her.

"I still don't understand. I thought you had feelings for Gabriel."

Once again, they two halted on the path. Rebecca stared at him, her mouth opened slightly.

"I-NO! Dear Lord in heaven, of course not. Gabriel is like an older brother to me. Nothing more and nothing less. It hurts to see him go, but as a man he makes his own decisions. For you…well, you were rather opposed to me and you continued to keep me at a distance that made it impossible to gain a familial feeling for you."

Thomas knew this was true. Her boyishness had confused him, even bothered him, but as he'd gotten older, it was more amusing than anything else. She was genuinely feminine as a sixteen year old, but there were times that she couldn't hide the fact that she was raised mostly by a father.

"I'm a man," Thomas pointed out.

Rebecca sighed.

"Yes, but you're a man with ties and things to live for at home. Would you really leave me to imagine what a life with you would be like instead of living it?"

Thomas couldn't help but smile. They walked for awhile before he asked another question.

"So you've been thinking about it?"

Rebecca sniffed.

"Of course, I have. To some extent, anyway. Sometimes it is hard to imagine…"

"Why?"

They reached Rebecca's house. She went inside her gate and closed it. Thomas stood on the opposite side, his hands on the fence. Rebecca's hands were still folded in front of her as she examined him. She shrugged before turning halfway toward her house.

"Because it is hard to imagine a life working well when your husband doesn't really have feelings for you. Not only that, but he makes decisions without you knowing."

It was Thomas's turn to gape at her. He didn't have a response as she turned away fully.

"Goodnight, Thomas. I'll see you tomorrow," she told him softly.

He watched as she disappeared into her house. He gripped the fence before pushing away from it and heading back toward his home. The feeling of guilt angered him to an extent. How could she say something so simple, yet make him feel like a terrible person for not discussing what he wanted to do with her. It was his life. It was his decision. Yet, he'd roped her life in with his the moment he'd finalized the marriage. It was no longer only his decision. His father had always made a point to explain that a marriage was a compromise. They were each other's lives, tied together by the bond of marriage. Thomas passed by the tree with the smashed apple and stopped. He looked at the sorry apple. Rebecca had a good arm on her.

"Guess this is what happens when you cross Rebecca, eh, Thomas? You get smashed against a tree."

With a sigh he continued his walk back home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few days later when Rebecca went tearing through the trees to get to the Martin home. She had to take the back route through the woods to avoid people seeing her. Tears blurred her vision as she crashed through the brush. She hadn't actually seen Thomas for the days since she'd gotten upset with him; which was about six days. She'd told Benjamin Martin she had been sick, but she just hadn't wanted to face Thomas. She'd even ignored his birthday. Now, the Martin's were the only people she could go to. She tripped over a root and almost slammed into a tree face first. She stopped herself with her hands, but felt the bark scrape against her hands. Luckily, her hands survived from all the trees she'd climbed in her life. She continued on until she stumbled out of the woods and into the tall grass in front of the Martin home. Stopping she saw Nathan sitting outside on the stairs with Samuel. She gave a quiet sob and continued her run to the house. When the boys spotted her, they stood up. Samuel ran into the house to find Thomas while Nathan ran to meet Rebecca. When he reached her, her legs gave out and he caught her.

"Becca, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.

She fell into heavy sobs. She was vaguely aware of Thomas and Mr. Martin arriving. Her words were unintelligible as she cried and cried. Nathan handed her over to Thomas, who picked her up and brought her into the house on his father's orders. As they got closer to the house, her sobbing became more frantic. She needed them to understand. She had to tell them what had happened.

"He-he…they…the-the…"

"Shhh," Thomas told her, trying to stop her stammering.

She shook her head. Taking a deep breath she screamed at the top of her lungs, almost making Thomas drop her in shock.

"HE'S DEAD!"

They stopped walking and watched as she lapsed into heavy sobs which were luckily better understood.

"Killed him. The redcoats…dead…they…blood…gun…ran away."

Thomas looked at his father, who ran into the house, grabbed his shotgun, and ran out toward Rebecca's house.

"Get her inside and take care of her," he instructed Thomas.

He nodded and carried her up to his room. He hesitated for a moment, unsure whether to place her on Gabriel's bed or his own. He decided on his, but as he tried to put her down, she let out a horrible wail. Straightening up again, he stared at her for a moment before sitting down on his bed with her on his lap. He patted her hair and murmured to her that things would be okay. His siblings and Abigail, their nurse maid, loitered outside the door. Abigail was ready to step in, but Thomas shook his head.

"I've got her. Could you just make her some tea and something to eat?"

Abigail nodded, kindly, and moved away from the door. Thomas shooed his siblings away with his hand. They slowly dispersed till it was just him and Rebecca. Her sobs had died down to occasional hiccups and sniffles. He glanced down at her face and wiped her tears away with his sleeve.

"Rebecca? Are you okay now?"

She nodded, but didn't speak. She just laid her head on his shoulder and he rocked her in his arms. It was another five minutes before he heard her speak.

"Mama…"

He glanced down at her.

"What?"

"Mama…she used to rock me and pat my hair when I cried as a child."

Thomas smiled down at her.

"Mine, too."

She looked up at Thomas. Some of his hair had fallen loose from his ponytail while he had been rocking her. She reached her hand up and let the strand of hair slip between her fingers.

"Your hair is so soft. I never noticed that."

He didn't know how to react. He'd never seen her so upset before. Whenever she'd cried in front of him or Gabriel as a child, she had easily gotten over it. He never had to see her mother rocking her back and forth to comfort her. He felt her slide off his lap and sit on the bed beside him. She looked down at her hands, which sat limply on her lap.

"They killed Papa. The redcoats. He'd taken in a few colonial fighters…just so we could save their lives. They killed him for it. They got out a few hours before the redcoats came to our house…that means they told us where they came from…and they're probably dead."

Thomas watched as tears filled her eyes again. He was sure she was reliving the moments in her mind.

"How'd you survive?"

"They wanted to kill me," she sniffed," But…then they started talking about taking me with them since I was…young…and pretty…I hit one of them with a cooking pan in the hand when he tried to grab me. I then took off out the back door and ran all the way here."

She looked up at Thomas in alarm.

"They won't follow me will they?"

He shook his head and her body relaxed.

"My father wouldn't let that happen."

He couldn't think of what to say when her eyes filled up again, her thoughts floating back to her deceased father. She turned away from him and fell back on the bed. She hid her face in his pillow as she began sobbing uncontrollably again. Thomas patted her back until his father's slow footsteps reached his ears. Looking at the doorway, he saw his father wearing a sympathetic look. His hands were covered in dirt. He motioned for Thomas to come out of the room. The boy told Rebecca he'd be back soon before following his father downstairs. His father started with a sigh.

"She wasn't lying. Her father was left dead on the floor of their living room. The redcoats were long gone. Apparently they weren't interested in her enough to follow her. They took random valuables from her house, but I packed up all her things and brought them back with me. I buried her father as well. She'll have to live with us now."

Thomas looked up the stairs.

"Shouldn't she go to her aunt's house in Charleston?"

His father shook his head.

"If she wasn't engaged, yes. But as your fiancé-"

"I understand."

Benjamin put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"You'll take care of her?"

Thomas straightened up and squared his shoulders.

"Yes, father."

His father patted him.

"Good man. Her things are in the hall upstairs. I'd rather not have the two of you in the same-"

"I'll sleep in Gabriel's bed. It won't be a problem, I promise."

Thomas turned and went back up the stairs. He grabbed Rebecca's stuff and moved it into the room, just inside the doorframe. He glanced over at the bed and was surprised to see that she was fast asleep. She'd apparently cried so much that she had tired herself out. Abigail knocked lightly on the doorframe. She was holding a tray with hot tea and some freshly baked bread. Thomas took the tray from her and thanked her. She backed out of the room quietly. He put the tray on the trunk at the foot of his bed. He didn't want to wake her up out of her peaceful slumber. He'd wait for a little while. He stood over hear and watched her.

"I promise I won't go to war and leave you," he whispered.

He reached out a hand to brush back her hair from her face, but stopped before backing out of the room without a sound.


	5. Chapter 5

It was early in the afternoon when Thomas's father called him to the barn to talk. Rebecca had been there for two days, but she hadn't spoken since she had fallen asleep on the first day. After Thomas had shook her awake to eat what Abigail had brought up for her, she had been silent. She spent most of her time in a stupor, just staring out of the window of their bedroom and unexpectedly bursting into unexpected tears. Nathan was under the impression that she had lost her mind, but Thomas had given him such a stern talking to that he hadn't brought up his opinion on the matter again. Thomas didn't know how to fix it or what was causing such strong grief, but he hadn't stopped trying. Every free moment he had was spent talking to her. She mostly just stared at him, her face unchanging. He knew she was definitely listening because her eyes moved when he did. He wasn't sure what his father wanted to talk about out in the barn, but he'd let his sister Margaret keep an eye on her while he was away. He found his father waiting for him.

"I'm going to get right to the point, son," his father said, looking at him sternly.

Thomas nodded, not sure what to expect.

"Now that her father has passed away, you don't have to marry her. Yet, you do have the choice to stick with her. Bear in mind that if you break it, she goes to her aunt's and you may never see her again."

The teenager stared at his father, unsure what to say. He didn't have to marry her. He could break it off and he could find another girl and Rebecca could marry someone she loved. Thomas sat on a stack of hay, thinking to himself what to do. The girl was catatonic at this point. How would her relatives react to that? Rebecca could take their separation very personally, thinking that no one wanted her because she was orphaned and emotionally unstable at the moment. Benjamin sat next to his son after hearing him sigh.

"There are so many things that are good and bad with a decision like that…" Thomas started," What would you do?"

Benjamin's hand fell on his son's shoulders.

"I make no decision for you, son."

Thomas watched as his father left the barn. He sat there for a few more minutes before heading back to the house and going upstairs. His fiancée was in her chair by the window, just like he'd left her. Margaret was brushing through Rebecca's hair and talking a mile a minute. When his sister spotted him, she put the brush down.

"Becca, Thomas is back. I'll leave you two alone, okay? See you for lunch. Abigail is letting me help with the stew."

Margaret gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek and shuffled out of the room. Thomas sat down on Gabriel's bed. Rebecca took her hair and pulled her silky tresses in front of her. Margaret had gotten Rebecca to wear her blue dress today. Thomas couldn't help but grin at his sister's choice. Blue was his favorite color and he knew exactly what the younger girl was trying to do. His siblings loved Rebecca from the moment they met her. She was so different from a typical woman, yet she could hold herself up as a respectable person. Each and every one of them called her "Becca", including Gabriel. Thomas had never really gotten the hang of that. But all of them would do anything to keep her with them.

"Feeling better at all?" he asked as her eyes caught his.

She looked down at the floor before looking back out the window. Thomas sighed and cleared his throat.

"I hate to ask you this right now, but…would you rather stay my fiancée and live here or break off the engagement and live with your family in Charleston?"

Her head whipped around to look at him. He couldn't tell from her face how she felt, but he knew this question got more attention than any other he'd asked her in the past few days. Her eyes flicked around the room, at him, back around the room, and back at him. It was as if she was mulling over the idea. Thomas leaned back on his brother's bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Tell you what? Say nothing if you want to break it off or speak to keep the engagement."

He glanced over at her and burst into laughter. She was giving him the dirtiest look. She was slowly getting less emotionless; he just had to keep working at it. He grinned at her irritation.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But I do want you to tell me what you want."

The girl stayed silent which just made Thomas sigh deeply. Then he thought of something. He got off the bed and moved in front of his fiancée. She looked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Rebecca…would you like to visit your father's grave?"

Her bottom lip parted from the top as she stared up at him. She slowly nodded her head. Thomas reached out a hand and helped her out of her chair. Still holding hands, he led her out of the house. The walk was quiet. He could see Rebecca's mind working as they walked. He wasn't sure that this would make her talk, but he felt that she needed to visit the grave. If anything, she could release what he hoped was the last of that depressing sadness that surrounded her. When they reached her old home, Thomas jumped as Rebecca suddenly buried her head in his shoulder.

"I…can't…"

Her voice was hoarse from not being used. He did not blame her. Apparently the redcoats _had_ come back to her house and they had burned it to the ground. Her father's grave had been left alone. It was right at the base of the tree she had climbed countless times. Thomas's stomach flipped as Rebecca looked up at him with tearful blue eyes.

"Thomas, I can't…Take me back. I can't."

His mouth opened, but he stopped. Lifting up his arms, he put them on her shoulders. She was so small. His hands were easily large enough to cover her shoulders. It gave him a strange feeling. He felt that he could protect her from anything. He looked her right in her eyes, his face completely serious.

"I'm right here, Rebecca, and I'm not going anywhere. You're my friend, so I am right here. You're not facing this alone."

He gripped her hand in his own. She stared into his eyes.

"You won't let go?"

"Not for anything."

Thomas watched as Rebecca slowly turned. Taking in the sight of the burned how she let out a wail and fell back into Thomas. He never let go of her hand as his opposite arm wrapped around her waist as her body fought to fall to the ground. He hurriedly whispered gently into her ear that it was okay to cry. After a few moments, she took a deep breath and looked over at the grave Benjamin Martin had dug for her father. Rebecca stumbled over, pulling Thomas along behind her.

"Oh, Papa…" she murmured.

The two stood together. Everything was silent. There were no birds, no one passing by, and no wind blew. Thomas watched as Rebecca's eyes surveyed the grave. She wiped away tears with her free hand. He was surprised when she suddenly smiled.

"You're happy now, aren't you, Papa? You don't have to worry about the farm and you no longer have to feel pain. And…you don't have to worry about me. I…"she glanced back at Thomas," I have Thomas. He's very gentle…and he treats me kindly. I…I'll marry him, Papa, if he still wants me to because…that was the plan you made. I…I'll miss you and I love you…Papa…"

She turned away from the grave and put her head on Thomas's shoulder. After a moment, Rebecca pulled away from Thomas and moved over to the tree. She hadn't climbed the tree in at least two years, but she scrambled up the branches as if it had been just yesterday. Thomas grinned and pulled himself up after her. She stopped at her favorite branch and waited for Thomas to take a spot beside her, a spot that had once belonged to Gabriel. But unlike when she and Gabriel sat on the branch, she laid her hand on Thomas's as they looked out at the surrounding area. She looked over at him.

"I want to stay with you. Not my aunt."

Thomas smiled at her.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I would miss by best friend if you left."

Rebecca blushed, but returned the smile, holding his hand just a little bit tighter.


	6. Chapter 6

The younger Martin children were happy to have the old Rebecca back. The one who laughed and taught them. The one who played with them and cared for them. It made them even happier to know that she was living with them and that all prospects led to her someday being a part of the family. After their schooling every day, Thomas and Rebecca went out into the woods. Thomas would shoot game and he eventually let Rebecca try herself. The girl wasn't very fond of guns, so it was only on rare occasions that she'd try, but she was happy with the Martin family. Thomas smiled more and the kids looked up to her. They weren't afraid to ask her personal questions, which was made much more amusing when it had to do with their schoolwork. One memorable day for Rebecca was when she had to talk to Margaret, Nathan, and Samuel about sex. Nathan had the biggest smirk on his face as Rebecca sat uncomfortably on one of the porch chairs. Thomas leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen with a grin on his face. Margaret and Samuel were giggling as Rebecca talked.

"So…you all know that boys and girls have…different…parts. And…when you have sex…they…go together. But you should always wait until marriage and you should only have sex with the person you are married to!"

Nathan raised his hand and Rebecca reluctantly let him ask his question.

"We know all this, Becca. So…how did you learn about sex?"

She looked down at her hands.

"Uhm, my parents told me when I was really young…I was really disturbed and thought it sounded horrible for the girl."

"But now…?" Nathan prompted.

Rebecca blushed, glancing at Thomas and then back at the kids.

"Well…that's how people procreate. It may hurt for the girl the first time, but apparently it gets better since people have multiple kids."

The kids snickered as Samuel raised his hand. Rebecca smiled at him.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Are you going to have sex with Thomas?"

Rebecca's face got even redder and Thomas began coughing heavily. Samuel looked back at his brother.

"Well, you're going to marry him, right? So it'll happen?"

Margaret looked at her little brother.

"Of course it will! They would never get married and then not have sex and have children!"

Samuel glared at his sister.

"But she could wait for me! I'm only two years younger than her!"

It was a well known fact that Samuel had a crush on Rebecca and he resented Thomas for being engaged to her. Rebecca smiled at the young boy.

"Samuel, one day you are going to find a girl your age that is perfect for you."

"But you're perfect."

It was moderately silent after he said that. Nathan glanced at his older brother who looked somewhat guilty. He'd never complimented his own fiancée like that and there was one of his younger brothers giving her a really sweet compliment. Rebecca got up and went over to Samuel and hugged him.

"That was really sweet, Sam. Thank you for saying that."

Samuel gave her a kiss on the cheek and she ruffled his hair before dismissing them to go do their chores. Rebecca turned to Thomas only to find he had left. Confused, she went inside through the kitchen. Going upstairs, she found him in their room. He was lying on his new bed, which used to be Gabriel's, staring at the ceiling. The young girl held her hands behind her back and went over to him. She leaned into his line of vision.

"Something wrong, Thomas?"

He sighed as she sat down on the side of the bed.

"You _could_ marry Samuel. He really is only two years younger than us and he has feelings for you."

Rebecca laughed, making Thomas look at her.

"And leave you? A guy who is going to brood in bed because his younger brother complimented me? I'd be missing out. Besides, I'd choose my best friend before a child I home school any day. Besides, it's better for him not to marry an older woman. I'd have to wait for him and apparently my first few prime years for child bearing would go wasted."

Thomas blushed at what she said and looked out the window. This made her laugh and poke him in the side. He jumped and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

She began tickling him with her free hand. Thomas laughed and tried to stop her. Eventually, he just tried to tickle her back. They laughed so hard that Abigail and the Martin children came running upstairs. The two didn't notice them until Nathan laughed out loud. They looked over at the door and stopped what they were doing. Samuel looked extremely upset while all the others just smiled. Abigail ushered the kids away while giving the sixteen year olds a stern look. When the group had left, the teenagers looked at each other and parted. Rebecca straightened herself up as Thomas tried to fix his hear back into a ponytail. Looking back, his fiancée stopped him.

"I'll do it."

Thomas glanced at her before moving to the edge of the bed while she moved behind him on the bed. She took the ribbon from his hand and laid it on her lap as she smoothed out his hair. Thomas couldn't help but close his eyes as her fingers ran through his hair, pulling it away from his face. Her touch was gentle and steady. She was obviously used to doing other's hair as Margaret and Susan frequently asked her to do their hair. He shivered slightly as her fingers brushed the back of his neck when she pulled his hair into a ponytail and tied it with the ribbon.

"Thank you," he said quietly, once her hands had dropped.

"You're welcome."

Thomas stood up and held a hand out to her. She took it and he helped her off the bed. Looking down at her hand, he shuffled his feet.

"Would you like to help me paint my metal soldiers?"

Rebecca looked up at him in surprise. Thomas didn't let anyone but Gabriel touch his metal soldiers. The younger kids weren't allowed to play with them, much less paint them. This was something Thomas did by himself. It had intrigued Rebecca since they were children. When they were younger, Thomas always looked serious and disapproving of her, but when he painted his soldiers, he was calmer and much more focused. For her, it was interesting to watch. And now, he was willing to share this solitary time to himself with her.

"Can I?" she blinked.

Thomas smiled at her shock. He nodded and pulled her toward the door so they could paint downstairs in the living room. Right before they left the room, Thomas stopped and turned back to her.

"Rebecca, I-"

He hesitated as she watched him curiously.

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and then spoke as he breathed out.

"I think you're pretty. It…isn't just Samuel that notices that. I have as well…and Nathan, too. But…I just wanted to be the one to tell you that…that you're very pretty."

A small smile broke out on her face and her cheeks tinted pink. Thomas bit his lip in embarrassment. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Thank you, Thomas. It means a lot…that you think that."

He gave her a sheepish grin before turning and leading her down to his metal soldiers.


	7. Chapter 7

One evening about a week later, gunshots and fighting could be heard from the porch of the Martin home. It wasn't fully dark out and mists could be seen moving across the open space before the house. Rebecca got up from where she had been reading out on the porch. The younger children and Benjamin came out. The young girl shivered. The sound wasn't far, but it wasn't close either. It only reminded her of the shots she'd heard before her father was killed.

"Six-pounders. Lots of them," Benjamin informed them.

They all looked up at him.

"How far away?" Samuel asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Benjamin glanced at Rebecca, who only raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…they're a long way off. They're most likely heading the other direction."

Thomas suddenly came out of the house with two rifles in hand. He handed one to Nathan. Apparently, Thomas thought differently. Benjamin looked at Thomas with a frown.

"Put those in the house."

"But, Father, they might come this way-"

"Thomas, must I tell you again?"

With a sigh, his second eldest son took back the rife and went back into the house. Rebecca followed him into the main hallway. As turned after placing the guns back in their places, Thomas turned to see his fiancée smiling at him. She plucked the hat from his head and placed it down on a table nearby. She reached up a hand and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

"Don't look so worried. Everything will be okay. You're father is a smart man. He'll keep the family safe."

Thomas sighed and placed his hand on hers.

"I want to protect everyone as well. I-"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Samuel walked right between the two of them, pulling their hands apart. Rebecca grinned slightly as Thomas glared at his younger brother's back as it disappeared into the dining room. The rest of his siblings and his father were coming, so he just shook his head and moved toward the stairs.

"I'm going to work on my metal soldiers. I'm not very hungry."

Rebecca watched him disappear before moving into the dining room. As she passed Samuel, she laid a hand on his shoulder and bent close to his ear.

"That, Samuel, was _very_ rude."

With that she moved into the kitchen to help Abigail bring out the food for dinner. When she had first gotten to the Martin home and started doing that, Abigail had tried to persuade her that it wasn't necessary, but she gave up as the girl was very stubborn. After the table was set, Rebecca sat down beside Nathan, something Samuel noticed and pouted about. Halfway through an unusually quiet dinner which was not attended by Benjamin nor Thomas, Nathan looked up from his food.

"We're gonna have to fight them off."

All those at the table looked up at him. Samuel's eyebrows furrowed.

"Won't Father do that?"

Nathan looked around at those watching him.

"They'll probably kill us men…and do Lord-knows-what to you women."

Abigail, who had been attending to Susan, looked up at him with a stern look.

"Nathan…"

Samuel and Nathan smirked at each other. Rebecca pinched Nathan who protested, but the two smiled at each other. As they continued eating, they all heard a gun being cocked from out in the hall. Rebecca slowly stood up as the children went silent. They could hear Benjamin speak.

"Slowly turn."

There was a quiet shuffling of feet.

"Father…"

Rebecca knew that voice. She and the children flew to the door just as Gabriel fell into his father's arms. He was bleeding from a wound to his side. Benjamin shouted for Abigail to get water and bandages as Thomas pounded down the stairs. He led his son off to a spare room on the bottom floor of the house. Thomas pushed his way into the room as Rebecca kept the children clustered in the doorway, but out of the room so that they wouldn't get in the way.

"The battle. Were you there?" Thomas asked, concerned.

"Have you seen any Redcoats?" Gabriel asked his father, ignoring Thomas's question.

"No, not yet," Benjamin responded, looking up at Abigail," The children, please."

Abigail turned and ordered the children upstairs. Rebecca stayed in the room as Benjamin began working on his son's injury, ripping the shirt to reveal a slash to the ribs. Blood stained the area around the injury. Glancing back, she caught sight of Thomas watching from the stairs. Moving over to Benjamin, she began helping wash the wound.

"Gates marched us straight into the Redcoats," Gabriel explained, hissing at the pain," Our lines broke. The British Green Dragoons cut us to bits. I was given these dispatches. As I left, I saw the Virginia Regulars surrender."

Rebecca dabbed at Gabriel's face as Benjamin worked on bandaging his son.

"The Dragoons rode into them," he continued," Killed them all. Over 200 men."

The young girl's stomach turned at the thought. It wasn't fair. People who surrender should be pardoned, but the Redcoats ran them over like they were nothing. It was as if they weren't people with lives and loved ones and homes. They killed them even though they had given up. Redcoats sounded less like soldiers to her and more like murderers. Gabriel suddenly tried to get up.

"I have to get these dispatches to Hillsborough."

His father held him down.

"You're in no condition to ride."

"I can't stay here. It's not safe for-!"

He stopped talking as gunshots and shouting could be heard from outside. Rebecca moved over to the window, pushing the curtain back to look out to the open field only so far from the house. Only flashes could be seen through the trees in the distance before men could be seen running away while shooting. Rebecca's heartbeat raced with fear. Benjamin grabbed his shotgun and moved to the porch. The fighting was now taking place on Martin land, very close to the front yard. Men could be seen falling from gunshots. Rebecca jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder, pulling her away from the window. It was Thomas. Benjamin closed the front door and locked it. He ordered the children to bed. Coming in, he looked at Thomas and Rebecca.

"Both of you as well. Upstairs. I'll watch over Gabriel tonight."

The two exchanged glances before nodding and going upstairs. In their room, the two turned their backs on each other and dressed for bed. Thomas would glance out the window every now and then.

"I said they'd come here," he stated, pulling on his sleepwear.

"Yes, but they may just pass by," Rebecca responded, pulling on her nightdress," Are you done?"

"Yes."

Turning, she moved over to the bed that was now hers. She buried herself in the blankets, trying to block out the sounds of guns and death.

"I hate war. It isn't fair. People shouldn't have to die because someone in power is greedy."

Thomas sighed and got into bed himself.

"But that's how it works. It isn't like they're dying in vain out there. They want to fight for their country."

"And the innocent people who happen to get in the way?"

Thomas stopped moving his blankets around and just looked over at Rebecca. Her back was turned to him. He knew she was referring to her father.

"Is it so wrong to want to help people?" she asked," How can you watch someone bleed to death? How can you just…destroy people who had surrendered? The Redcoats…they can't be human…"

Moving out from under his covers, Thomas went over to his fiancée's bed and crawled under her covers. She started in surprise, but relaxed as his arm wrapped around her waist, giving her a hug from behind.

"Thomas…this is…inappropriate."

"Your father was a good man for trying to help those men. The Redcoats fight for what they believe, just like our side. But, the leaders take it too far sometimes. People can be…monsters."

Rebecca laid her arm on his.

"I'm afraid for your family, Thomas," she whispered," I love them like they are my own. The children getting caught up in this? It gives me nightmares. I worry for Gabriel. And I'm not wrong! Just look at the state he is in. If anything happened to your father-"

"_Nothing_ will happen to my father."

"Fine, then you. What am I to do if something happens to you? I know you still want to be out there."

"I told you I'm not-"

"Still. Thomas, I-"

He felt her sigh before turning to look at him.

"I couldn't stand if anything happened to you. You're my best friend. I care about you more than anyone else who is alive and if anything happened to you, I don't know what I'd do."

Thomas smiled as her eyes looked down. She stared intently at his chest, a small blush on her face. Her eyes were watery as well. He kissed her forehead for a long moment.

"If anything happened to me," he started, pulling back," You'd look out for my brothers and sisters. Thank you…for caring about me. Rebecca."

She laughed lightly, very half-heartedly, and smiled up at him. Thomas crawled out from her bed and back into his.

"Goodnight, Thomas."

"Goodnight."


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel jumped awake, startling Rebecca who was sitting at the bedside. Everyone else was busy outside, so she had taken the job of looking after Gabriel. He looked over at her.

"Becca?"

She smiled.

"How are you feeling? Don't move too much yet. You might make yourself start bleeding again. Your father patched you up really well."

He looked around the room and tried to sit up a little.

"I shouldn't have come back here. It'll put you all in danger-"

Rebecca put a hand on his bare chest, keeping him down. She looked at him sternly.

"You are in no position to be worrying about anything right now."

The older boy sighed and stopped moving. He smiled over at her.

"I hear that you're marrying Thomas. Congratulations. How is it going so far?"

The girl shook her head and went over to a pitcher to pour Gabriel some water. After bringing it back to him, she sat down once again.

"Thomas is wonderful, I don't have to tell you that, but you are aware it was arranged so that I wouldn't have to marry the butcher in Charleston, correct?"

"Oh."

Gabriel drank from the glass and looked up at the ceiling. His best friend shuffled her skirts before she laughed quietly. He looked over at her with a grin.

"What?"

"Did I ever give you the impression that I had romantic feelings for you?"

His eyebrows shot up so fast, she fell into a fit of giggles.

"Of course not!"

"That's what I thought."

She leaned back in the chair beside the bed and folded her hands on her lap. Gabriel drank again before putting the glass on the table next to him.

"Did Thomas think that you did?"

"Apparently. Any idea why?"

"None…wait…there was that one…but that-"

Rebecca looked at him with interest.

"What?"

He grinned mischievously before continuing.

"Do you recall that one day that Thomas and I argued about who would be the first to kiss a girl and whose girl would be prettier?"

Rebecca's face went red with embarrassment.

"Oh my…"

"And so I had the bright idea that the two of us kiss the same girl. And who was the closest and prettiest girl we knew?"

"Gabriel, don't remind me!"

"We went running down the road and found you sweeping the front porch. You were so confused as the two of us looked at you."

She covered her face with her hands.

"Thomas looked so disgusted and you just had the look of a rascal, Gabriel Martin!"

"And what did we do?"

"Oh, don't make me say it."

"Come on."

"Fine, you both kissed me at the same time! I was so mad at the two of you; I didn't speak to you for two days."

Gabriel laughed, remembering the moment.

"You got a good deal out of that one. The two of us kissed the same girl at the same exact moment, on the lips no less, and your first kiss was from _two_ boys."

"I knew you were naughty from the moment I met you!"

"But, that might be why Thomas thought that."

Rebecca looked out the window that was straight ahead of her.

"I suppose…I still find it silly."

Suddenly a horse whinnied loudly and footsteps ran loudly from the porch. Gabriel sat up and Rebecca let him at this point.

"What's going on?" he asked, grabbing his shirts.

Rebecca took them and helped him into them.

"Your father is having everyone tend to the wounded from the battle last night. Our army and Redcoats alike. Many injured men. All the helpers and all the children are helping out."

Once his shirts were on, she guided him out to the porch. The sights were a bit gruesome and nauseating in some places, but the sight of them helping the wounded was a bit refreshing. Suddenly, practically the entire British army came out from the bushes and up the roads. The open fields became a sea of red coats. A man who was obviously a leader stepped onto the porch as a lot of the army moved around the house itself. Benjamin went to meet him and Gabriel turned away from the man, his face worried.

"Thank you for the care of His Majesty's soldiers," the man said.

Rebecca sighed, her worries about a problem starting faded slightly. That was until the sound of many horses riding down the road reached their ears. They all looked out to see higher ranked Redcoats coming toward the house. The young girl moved away from Gabriel and over to Thomas, who had his hands on Samuel's shoulders. They stopped in front of the house on the order of their leader, a sour faced man who did not look very pleased. He looked around, taking in the sight before him. The man Benjamin had just spoken to went over and addressed him. They let a man pass from the group to search the house.

"Lieutenant, have a detachment take our wounded to our surgeons in Winnsboro," the man ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Fire the house and barns."

All of the youth looked over at Benjamin. Rebecca grabbed onto Thomas's arm, her fear having returned tenfold.

"Let it be known that if you harbor the enemy you will lose your home."

Glancing over, he nodded to the farm helpers.

"By order of His Majesty King George, all slaves of the American colonies who fight for the Crown will be granted their freedom with our victory."

One man took his hat off and addressed the man on horseback.

"Sir, we're not slaves. We work this land. We're freedmen."

"Well, then you're freedmen who will have the opportunity and the privilege of fighting in the king's army, aren't you?"

They looked over at Benjamin who only stood there, breathing heavily. The man who had entered the house returned and handed something to the evil man, as Rebecca was beginning to call him in her mind.

"Rebel dispatches, sir."

After reading it, he looked up.

"Who carried this?"

Many of those on the porch looked at Gabriel, but Benjamin motioned for his son not to speak up. The man on the horse looked up and shouted his previous statement. Gabriel stepped forward.

"I did, Sir."

He came down the porch putting on his army jacket. Rebecca's heart began to pound in her chest with worry. Her hands were squeezing Thomas's arm. She didn't know how the boy hadn't cried out in pain yet.

"I was wounded. These people gave me care. They have nothing to do with the dispatches," Gabriel explained.

The man folded the dispatches and handed them back to the man.

"Take this one to Camden. He is a spy. Hang him, put his body on display."

Benjamin stepped off the porch.

"He's a dispatch rider and that's a marked case."

"Destroy the livestock. Save the horses for the Dragoons."

Rebecca suddenly understood. These were the ruthless Green Dragoons who killed those men who had surrendered. Now anger mixed with her worry and fear. Benjamin tried to step in again.

"Colonel, this is a uniformed dispatch rider carrying a marked case. He cannot be held as a spy."

"Well, we're not going to hold him. We're going to hang him."

He said that so pleasantly that Rebecca wanted nothing better than to take off her shoe and throw it at his head. Thomas stepped forward down the stairs, but his fiancée's hand slipped into his and held him back.

"Colonel-"Benjamin started.

"Father!" Gabriel protested, stopping him.

The Colonel smiled in realization.

"Oh, I see. He's your son. Well, perhaps you should have taught him something of loyalty."

"Colonel, I beg you, please reconsider. By the rules of war-"

"Rules of war? Would you like a lesson, Sir, in the rules of war?"

He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Benjamin's forehead. Those watching from the porch stiffened.

"Or perhaps your children would."

His gun turned toward those on the porch, making Benjamin run over and stand in front of all of them.

"No lesson is necessary."

The lieutenant who was standing by shakily addressed his superior.

"Sir. What of the rebel wounded?"

"Kill them."

Rebecca inhaled sharply as the lieutenant could say nothing and they moved Gabriel to head out. Thomas leaned over to Benjamin.

"Father, do something!"

"Be quiet!"

"Thomas, no," Rebecca told him as he pulled himself free of her hand and dashed down the porch.

She followed him, quickly. He slammed himself into a Redcoat shouting for his brother to run. Benjamin ran after them. Just as she reached him, she pushed him away from the Redcoats when something hit her side. The pain felt like fire. She fell to her knees as Thomas turned and grabbed her, kneeling to the ground with her. Gabriel was shouting as they pulled him away. Benjamin reached the two teenagers and knelt down to look at the wound. The Colonel said something that she couldn't make out as all she could focus on was the pain in her side. The children were suddenly around her as the Green Dragoons left. They were shouting her name as the house went up in flames. So much was going on around her that she couldn't take in. She felt Thomas's arms around her, fear and concern showing from his face. Then, without warning, her world went dark.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten for this story! I wasn't sure how many people would read this story since the movie came out FOREVER ago. But as you may have guessed by this chapter, I am going to be following the movie plot on the end of the children from this point forward with Thomas being alive. Yay! I hope that you all will continue reviewing, sharing with friends, and keep reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Rebecca woke up with a hiss. She was being bounced around inside a horse drawn wagon. Opening her eyes, she saw Margaret, Thomas, and Nathan all watching her. Her side seared with. She instinctively reached for her side, but Thomas grabbed her wrist.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Wha-?"

Looking down, she found that she was under a blanket. Peeking under the blanket she groaned. Her dress had been ripped up on her right side so that she could be bandaged. She let the blanket down again and tried to relax as much as possible so her side would stop hurting.

"And I liked this dress…"

Margaret and Nathan laughed while Thomas sighed heavily.

"You get grazed by a bullet and that is how you react?"

"So that's what hit me…"

Her fiancée scoffed and moved off to a corner of the wagon. She frowned at the children.

"Why is he so upset? I'm the one who got shot, right?"

Margaret shrugged.

"He's mostly upset _because _you got shot. You saved his life and he feels like he owes you. We were not able to patch up your wound or anything, but since you're up that means it isn't too bad! We're going to Aunt Charlotte's and she can help you more than we could."

Nathan laughed.

"Not to mention there are mostly men among us so we couldn't really do much for you without taking your clothes off. Though I'm sure Thomas was ready to-"

There was a small thud, after which Nathan grunted in pain. Thomas had hit his younger brother in the head with his hand to shut him up. Margaret giggled and Rebecca could only grimace. Upon reaching their Aunt Charlotte's home, she was carried up the stairs by Gabriel, who she was astounded to find had been freed by Benjamin, Nathan, and Samuel, so that her wound could be patched up. Rebecca passed out after awhile from pure exhaustion while she was being attended to. She didn't wake up until the very early morning. It was not completely light out as the sun was only just attempting to rise. She looked over to her right to see Gabriel smiling at her.

"I was afraid you know. Not only for my life, but because I did not know if they had shot you and killed you."

Rebecca smiled.

"We truly are best friends, Gabriel. I see you get a slash wound to you left side, I get shot in my right so that we can match."

He laughed and held her hand.

"You saved Thomas's life. Thank you. You were brave."

"I wasn't trying to be. I just wanted to stop him."

"Knowing that he could get hurt for trying to save me. That is the definition of bravery."

She squeezed his hand.

"I highly doubt I have anything to do with the definition of bravery. I care about Thomas just as much as you do, so do not thank me."

Gabriel nodded just to appease her. With a sigh, he stood up and she only just realized he was dressed in his uniform.

"You're going back?" she asked, pulling her hand away.

"This land is not free yet. I will keep fighting."

"Promise me something, since you are leaving. Do you promise to stay alive to see Thomas and I married?"

With a grin, Gabriel leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"That is a promise," he whispered before leaving the room.

Being left alone for ten minutes let the young girl drift back into slumber. Yet by nine, she was wide awake once again. This time, her visitor was the Aunt Charlotte the children loved so much. Rebecca had never met the woman. She was amazed by the impeccable likeness between her and her late sister. They had the same curly blonde hair and intellectual eyes, but the facial structure was different. The woman smiled at her and helped her out of bed. Rebecca's side ached and burned every once in awhile, causing her to constantly hunch slightly. She could not hold her own weight for long periods of time.

"I'm Charlotte. It is nice to meet my nephew's fiancée, finally. It's been almost what? Half a year? You all will be staying with me for awhile as Benjamin is going to be heading out after Gabriel."

Rebecca looked at the woman in surprise.

"Is he now?"

She let Charlotte change her clothes for her. As she needed something that did not hug her form, she put Rebecca in a new nightgown to use as undergarments and then put the dress on her.

"Thomas has volunteered to be your crutch until you get better. Thomas!"

The boy came in as Charlotte left the room. He went over to her and hugged her.

"You did not have to do that."

"I refuse to let anything happen to you if I can help it, Thomas."

Letting go, he smiled at her. He moved over to her left side, pulling her arm around his waist, and had her walk with him. It was easier than she thought it would be. With Thomas's arm on her back or shoulder, she felt rather sturdy.

"We're going out to see Father off."

The stairs slowed them down, but they eventually made it outside and stood behind the other children. Benjamin wished them all farewell in turn before getting onto his horse and riding away. Charlotte ushered them all inside. Thomas led Rebecca to his room and let her sit down in a chair at a table. His metal men were set up already. He had obviously been working on them while she was sleeping and being taken care of. He sat down next to her.

"You're going to be staying with me in here so that Aunt Charlotte can have her room back. This is her plantation so she told Father that we would be fine in the same room, just like before. That way I can keep an eye on you in case you cause yourself to bleed again."

She smiled at him as he began working on his metal soldiers. He kept talking as he worked.

"You can see her bookshelf in this room as well so you can read whatever you would like. I told her you like reading. And there are many trees that you can feel free to climb."

He looked up with a smirked to which she laughed and hit his shoulder playfully.

"Just let me know if you're hungry and I will let Aunt Charlotte know. She says you can talk to her about anything that you need."

"I'll have to thank her."

The next few weeks were rather boring for Rebecca as all she could really do was sit around and read. Eventually, her side got better and she was able to move on her own. Once she was fully healed she got to know Charlotte a lot more and she found she liked the woman very much. She kept up the children's homeschooling with Charlotte's help and she and Thomas would explore the house and grounds in their spare time. It was peaceful, living on the plantation. Here, the two got to learn more and more about each other.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost Christmas and the children were all excited. They were all decorating the house happily and singing up and down the halls and stairs. Charlotte asked Thomas and Rebecca to ride a horse drawn cart out to get Christmas presents for everyone. Two lists were given, one to Thomas and the other to Rebecca. The list Thomas held on to had the gifts for Rebecca on it and the one Rebecca kept had Thomas's gifts on them. They rode to Charleston with one of the men who worked on Charlotte's plantation. The two shopped as he waited with the cart. The shopping took awhile and after dropping their purchases in the cart, they met up in the general store. Rebecca got there after Thomas and found him talking to an old friend of his. He had visited Charleston more than she ever had so he had made friends there during the visits. Rebecca recognized the boy as one she had been introduced to once by the name of Edward. She only waved at Thomas and, not wanting to disturb them, she looked through the rows of candy beside her, picking out special treats for the children. She did that until she heard her name.

"You're kidding, that girl over there is your fiancée? She's actually nice to look at!"

"Yeah, Rebecca Archer."

"You're kidding! Thomas, I could have sworn you said you couldn't stand a girl by that name."

Thomas looked over and his eyes met Rebecca's. She looked back at the candy, hurriedly.

"Edward, its more comp-"

"What was it you said about her? She was so boyish that no man in his right mind would marry her?"

"That was a long time a-"

"What else…let's see…she was so plain looking. She would climb trees like some sort of squirrel and she was like Gabriel's long lost twin or something with the way they got along. If I recall you were so jealous and hated her for it. You said she had no other talent than climbing trees and dirtying her clothes. You said you'd rather die than marry her. Still feel that way? Rather go off to war than-"

"Edward, stop!"

Thomas moved away from the boy and reached out to Rebecca, but she just moved away from his hand.

"Rebecca."

She turned and when to the cashier, paying for the candy that she had picked up. Afterwards, she rushed out the door. Edward watched Thomas turn to him with an angry look.

"Why would you say all that? You know she could hear you!"

Edward shrugged.

"Figured a pretty girl like that deserved to know how you used to feel. Thought you would hide those details from her? Besides, if she dumps you, I get a chance with her, right?"

Thomas wore a look of disbelief.

"_This_ is why I could barely stand you back then. Goodbye, Edward."

Thomas stormed out of the store and went to the cart. He found Rebecca sitting in the back among the purchases that were in sacks. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, her skirt bunched up around her. Climbing into the cart, he told the man they had come with that they were ready to go back. As they began moving, Thomas tried to get close to her, but Rebecca just pressed herself into a corner.

"Rebecca, don't listen to what Edward said. He likes starting trouble."

"You thought all that about me? Really?"

Thomas gaped at her.

"I-well…you know you used to climb trees a lot. It _was _rather boyish."

"So, all those years you'd barely speak to me and just follow us around…you hated me? Even when you started talking to me…you thought no one would ever marry me?"

"Rebecca, it's not-"

"And when I thought you were one of my best friends you…"

She fell silent and wouldn't speak anymore. Thomas slid over to her, knowing she couldn't move anywhere else, and grabbed her arm. His other hand turned her face to him. His eyes were stern as he looked into her eyes. They were blank. Uncaring. Almost lifeless.

"Don't," he told her, getting upset," Don't do this again. We're going to talk about this, Rebecca. You can't solve your problems by not talking and refusing to do anything."

"Is that why you wanted to go to war? You would rather die than be with me? Would that mean you're in your right mind? Because you don't really want to marry me?"

She turned away, limp in his hands.

"REBECCA!"

She was hurt. It didn't matter that someone else had said them. The fact that Thomas had once felt that way and never talked to her about it hurt. She was confused. How could he have felt like that and then tried to keep her from ending up with someone much older than them? Thomas sighed and leaned his head back against the wood of the cart. He was glad that there was a cover on the cart so that Charlotte's helper couldn't see them. He could hear them, but that didn't matter much to him. He wished he could take back the things he'd told Edward. It was pure jealousy. And not just from Gabriel always wanting to spend time with her, but he had been so concerned that Rebecca had liked Gabriel. He had been jealous, wanting a girl to like him. But not just any girl. He had wanted the one girl that he had felt most threatened by, yet most attracted to. She had been different. She did her own thing. She hadn't been like other girls. And that was what he had liked the most. And he had turned that around so that people would never know that he had wanted her to see him, and not Gabriel, as a man. He couldn't say he had a crush on her, but he had wanted her attention more than anything. Without willing them to, tears began to fall down Thomas's face and he began to cry. He was quiet, but he cried. His head fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca…"he whispered, his voice wavering," I'm so…so sorry. I want to marry you. I wanted to go to the war only to protect my family _and_ you. I was…bitter as a child. Rebecca, I wanted you to pay attention to _me_. Not Gabriel. It felt unfair. I felt…inadequate. I said the opposite of what I thought to try and make myself feel better. I'm sorry. I should have…said something to you…"

Thomas cried even more, feeling terrible. He did not expect it when he felt a hand on his head. He looked up, tears streaming from his eyes to find Rebecca sitting in front of him. He wiped tears away from his eyes so he could see her better. Rebecca looked to the ground beside her

"I had a feeling you didn't like me. It made me sad…and insecure. So I threw all my attention on Gabriel. I suppose it was because of your reaction to me when we first met. I wish you would have said something. But…I suppose I am to blame as well. I'm sorry, Thomas."

Pushing his legs down, she crawled onto his lap and hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder. Thomas sniffed and closed his eyes, letting his arms encircle her.

"I promised you I wouldn't go to war. And I won't. But if I did, it would have been so you would be safe. And honestly…Gabriel would say I am not in my right mind ever."

Rebecca smiled.

"Thomas…why did you ask my father if you could marry me?"

He leaned his head on top of hers.

"I never knew many girls. But I liked you best of all. I saw an opportunity and I took it. If there is anyone I would rather give myself to, it would be you."

Her hand found his and their fingers interlaced.

"I've never heard a guy put it that way. Usually they say the girl gives herself to someone."

Thomas grinned.

"That's because guys are too proud to say they lose something when they get married."

The two sat like that for the rest of the ride back. When they got home, they rushed the gifts to those who put them on the list for wrapping. The living room was soon full of presents. And soon it was Christmas Day. The youngest kids woke them all up, but Charlotte and Rebecca refused to go down until they were dressed. When everyone was dressed, they went down stairs and opened their gifts. It was a wonderful time, even though they were missing their father and eldest brother. After having breakfast, Rebecca helped the kids bring their gifts to their rooms. After she had finished with that, she found Thomas sitting in their room. She sat down beside him.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

He smiled at her and shook his head. He turned to her.

"Close your eyes."

She laughed, but did as he said. She felt him move her hair away from her neck and a soft thread touched her. His fingers brushed the back of her neck gently before moving away.

"Now, open them."

Opening her eyes, she looked down to see a blue rose pendent on a blue fabric thread. She picked it up in her hand, surprised.

"Thomas…"

Her hand let go of the rose and was instantly taken by Thomas's.

"Merry Christmas. I'm sorry that I've made things difficult between us for…years. I want…I want us to be able to put the bad things behind us and make newer…better memories. Ones where you know I care about you a lot. And maybe someday, we can look at each other and just…_know_ that we are in love. I want that for you along with everything you want…anything that can make you happy. I will do anything."

Rebecca was not sure what to say, but she threw her arms around Thomas and hugged him.

"Thank you. It's really just enough knowing you care," she whispered.

As she pulled away from him, the two of them heard a disappointed sigh from outside the door. They turned to see Margaret watching them. When she noticed they had seen her, she yelped and ran off. Rebecca laughed and got up just as Nathan shouted from the hallway.

"Oh, no! Something happened to Aunt Charlotte!"

The two ran out of the room only to be stopped at the top of the stairs. It was a barricade. All the kids and Charlotte were there smiling at them. They looked at the group in confusion.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked.

Samuel seemed to be struggling from behind Nathan as Margaret and William had a hand over his mouth. His words were clearly heard though.

"I am not okay with this! I can't watch!"

Nathan wiggled his eyebrows at the two of them and pointed up at the ceiling. Looking up, the two spotted mistletoe. Their mouths fell open before they looked at each other. Rebecca looked at Charlotte.

"You are not-"

She shrugged with a bright smile on her face.

"They convinced me to join them in this small plan."

Thomas shook his head.

"No…we are _not_ going to have our first kiss as a couple in front of all of you."

The kids and Charlotte looked so disappointed. They all moved off back to their rooms to put their stuff away and Rebecca and Thomas did the same. Back in the room, Rebecca was going over to her dresser when her wrist was grasped. She turned to see Thomas watching her nervously. He stepped closer to her, holding her hand tighter.

"I am not really sure how I should do this," he told her, quietly.

He started to lean in, but Rebecca put a hand to his lips. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Then don't. Kiss me when it feels right and when you are ready. And maybe…when you are in love with me."

She moved away from him and back to the dresser. Thomas felt relieved, but also a bit guilty. Now that she had stopped him, he really wanted to kiss her. But he ignored the feeling and just went to put his things away.


End file.
